


Secret Admirer

by rainbow7



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bromance, Brother Complex, M/M, Twins, highshoolAU, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow7/pseuds/rainbow7
Summary: Jackson was accidentally found a letter in locker which invites him to school dance party with him. "Jackson, you never told me you had a secret admirer!?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I post this the first time in asianfanfics. English is not my first language, sorry if there are errors of wording and make you confused.

  Jackson walking with her twin brother Mark toward their lockers. Jackson paused in front of a brightly colored lockers. Very childish his thought. Mark lockers is the only lockers that color is not white, but pink. Actually Jackson want also that his locker has a favorite color, but he refrained. He didn't want flashy same as his brother. Oh wait, actually Jackson want a flashy like Mark, but Mark was definitely going to upset and wouldn't allow, his brother very inconvenient.

 

 By the way, they are already there in front of their respective lockers. Immediately check the clothes were hung neatly in his locker. While Jackson lazily opened his locker and intend to take some textbooks to this day. Once opened the locker, a piece of paper fell to the floor. Rush Jackson take it. The young man didn't remember that he had slipped a paper folded neatly in his locker door. Then he would have unfolded the paper, his twin brother had called him to go to class.

 

* * *

 

 

Class already crowded when the twins were in there. Teachers who teach first lesson this day has not come to class, the new class will begin in 20 minutes. Mark and Jackson immediately seat each. Once seated, Mark immediately took his cell phone and fiddling with something that only God knows. While Jackson issued a sheet of paper which he had found in his locker from his pocket.

 

He opened the folded paper slowly, and saw the few lines are very neat. For Jackson, he was a little less understood each lines indicated. But there is one phrase that best he understood. Approximately sentence stated that the sender of the letter asked him to  on the dance party next week.

 

'Wait, next week? next week there was dance party?'

 

"Mark, next week we have dance party?" Jackson whispered softly to his twin brother at his side.

 

"Of course, you hear Mrs. Suzy when we are punished yesterday?" Mark ask back, answered with a shake of his brother's head. "Yesterday, Mrs. Suzy stated that next week she will host a dance party for us, third grader. But it was not yet posted at the school."

 

"Ah ... so ..." he murmured as he nodded his head pins Jackson understand.

 

Curious with paper held Jackson, Mark was seized suddenly and immediately read it. After that, the young man red lovers smile.

 

"Jeez, Jack! You never told me you had a secret admirer!" Mark chuckle.

 

"Secret admirer? No, the person just asked me to the party together. And I also get a paper that was in my locker," said Jackson.

 

"You know who wrote this?" Mark asked, handing the paper to his brother, the boy answered shake of his head. "Definitely the person who wrote this also there. You see, Mrs. Suzy yesterday afternoon only said about the party at the time we are punished!"

 

Yesterday the twins are responsible for the punishment by Mrs.Suzy because they late to school. Some students who suffered the same fate with both of them have been awarded a penalty in the form of a gift by cleaning the hall and toilet.

 

Wish people who invite me to the party is a 'normal', Jackson trying to remember who stuck with him and Mark yesterday. There Momo, Bambam, Jinyoung, Nayeon, Youngjae, Jaebum, and Yeri. Oh well, Jackson hope that Momo was the one who wrote the letter. No, not because of this young man fell on the sexy girl, is not it. But because according Jackson, Momo is the most fun a girl he was most familiar with.

 

* * *

 

 

At home Mark too mocking Jackson that no one asked him to the party event. There are only people who even Jackson didn't know who it is.

"You know, last valentine only one person who asked you, that new kid from thailand?"

"His name Bambam. he now has a girlfriend err...maybe boyfriend. He's going out with Kim Yu..Yug.. Yugyeom. And I think he will go with him"

"Poor you..... Many girl and boy who invited me to go along.. but I was confused to choose who"

Many popular girl and boy who invite Mark to the party. Last month when valentine event there is Jaebum known as aura sexy and very manly. He also admit that he liked Jaebum too. But Jackson think Jaebum was too similar to Jackson. There was the most beautiful girl in the school that is Tzuyu like a magazine model. Mina also known as the richest girl in school every day school escorted by luxury car. There is also a well-known rap singer Namjoon very well in school. 

Mark is very well known at the school and called as the flower boy. Many people are invited Mark to go to a party together. But Mark would never tell to Jackson he would decide to go with whom.

 

 

* * *

 

**_After many days later_ **

 

Tonight dance party will be held at the school. Jackson still doesn't know who wrote the letter. With daring and innocent, he went to school wearing his jacket, and don't forget his favorite hat. Arriving at the school, he went straight to the east entrance of the school, because the sender of the letter said that they would be met on at the east entrance of the school.

 

Arriving at the place Jackson not find anyone. The east gate entrance is indeed a most is the hidden part of the school. Perhaps that is why the person is a shame if it's seen a lot of people choose the venue.

 

He waited nearly 30 minutes. Jackson was very patient and he never thought that the sender of the letter just nosy.  6 minutes until the party begins. Suddenly the sound of footsteps reached the ears Jackson. He turned his face and found a boy with a pink hoodie, the boy's face is very familiar to Jackson because he saw the face of every day, in school or in his home. The boy is Mark, his twin brother.

 

"MARK? What are you doing?" Jackson asked. 

"Oh, you must be curious who wrote the letter to me, right? The person has not come!"

 

Sighed heard the saying his brother were super innocent, Mark put out his voice.

 

"Jack, you remember anyone who is punished by Mrs. Suzy last week, when she said about the party?" Mark asked.

 

"If no one does, there is Momo, Yeri, Bambam, Nayeon, Jaebum,  Jinyoung and Youngjae," Jackson replied, counting on his fingers.

 

"Seriously? Just them?" Mark asked again.

 

"Errr .." Jackson was trying to remember anymore who are affected 'shit' at that time. "Hmmm ...its you?"

 

"Yeah, you're too stupid, you forgot I also be punished?"

 

"Oh."

 

"So?"

 

"So what?" Jackson asked back in confusion.

 

"Do you know who wrote that letter?"

 

"Of course not, so I'm waiting you."

 

"It's me, stupid! I wrote that letter to you!"

 

"Huh?" and Jackson more confused to hear.

 

"I wrote it and slip it in your locker door, Jack, I'll take you to the party!"

 

"Oh that. That you are my secret admirer?"

 

"Of course I'm not. I just wrote that words to practice the drama!"

 

"Well, then why do you ask me to party?"

 

"Mmm. Th..tha... that ... because ... I'm ...I'm confused want to dance with who! When Mrs.suzy said there will be a dance party, that there many people who asked me to dance party. And instead I was confused later I'd better take you! " Mark said quickly, then reversed his body to hide his face slowly flushed. "If you don't want to dance with your the one and only twin brother..i'll dance alone okay!" Mark then walk into the hall of the party, covering the face of shame. "Ughhh.. that embarrassing"

"Mark wait... okay i'll dance with you!!!" Jackson who finally understood chuckled and thought how sweet his brother if behave like that.  Why is Mark never show that side like that before. Jackson looking for Mark who first went into a dance party. After found Mark. The twins danced together at the party that night. 

 

 


End file.
